The Adventures of Elk and Mia
by Bromithia
Summary: Chapter 2! Mia and Elk find themselves inside a very weird race, but the prize is all that matters
1. Ordinary Day

Chapter 2//Aromatic Loss  
**Login**...Enter your password please *****Password accepted!  
  
Elk logs in  
  
"Hello everybody" Says the system admin who obviously decided to take a  
stroll  
  
"Now what?" Elk says under his breath  
  
"A new contest has been posted, please check the board for more info" and  
with that the admin logs out Mia logs in "Why hello Elk dear"  
  
"Hey Mia!" Says Elk who's in a good mood now  
  
"Did you catch the new contest?" Mia says  
  
"Nah, I wasn't in the mood for that stuff" Elk replies  
  
"Elk, why haven't you been in a good mood lately?" Mia says curious  
  
"Just problems in real life.." Elk says  
  
"I cant remember my day...Well anyway lets go to that contest ^_^" Mia says happily  
  
"Alright I guess" Elk says back  
  
Mia and Elk warp to the contest field  
  
"Are you here to play the aromatic grass contest?"  
  
"AROMATIC GRASS!" Mia and Elk yell together  
  
"Yes aromatic grass...you must beat the dungeon without using healing Items or healing magic, the winner will receive 100 aromatic grass items"  
  
Mia and Elk' eyes light up  
  
"We are going to win!" Mia and Elk say together  
  
"I don't think so" Natsume and Piros walk out of the shadows "We are an awesome team that can't get beaten" Natsume says  
  
"I wonder how they got paired up..." Elk mumbles under his breath "The teams are, Elk and Mia, Natsume and Piros annnd Balmung..." the system admin says  
  
Mia looks at her opponents in disgust "Could they be any worse?"  
  
"Alright, the contest will start in 3-2-1 GO!"  
  
All the contestants run as fast as they possible can  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Elk hurry up!" Mia pesters Elk  
  
"Mia...we are only a little behind Balmung...let me just rest a little" Elk replies  
  
"Natsume and Piros just took a rest and we found their DEAD bodies when we caught up to them!" Mia pesters Elk even more  
  
Elk gets up "Alrighty lets go Mia!"  
  
Mia and Elk continue down to the last floor  
  
Balmung looks back and sees them "Mia...Elk...I'll finish you the hard way if you don't quit..."  
  
"LETS GO!" Mia yells with her sword raised  
  
Balmung and Mia run at each other with chaotic faces  
  
"DIE!" Mia yells  
  
Balmung twirls over Mia and lands behind Elk  
  
"I'll just take out the weak one" Balmung says with a grin  
  
Balmung kills Elk  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Mia says while falling to her knees  
  
The system administrator warps in "I'm sorry, one of your party members has been killed, you will be warped to Mac Anu ^ immediately. The system admin warps away with Mia and Elk  
  
Mia walks down to a bench and sits  
  
"Mia...I'm sorry for dying, we were so close to winning...I guess I ruined it all didn't I?"  
  
"No Elk...Its OK, I just shouldn't have brought you" Mia says sarcastically  
  
"Oh boy that makes me feel better, G'Night" And with that Elk warps out  
  
"Heh...He's a good kid..." Mia warps out  
  
Chapter 2//End 


	2. Aromatic Loss

Chapter 2//Aromatic Loss  
**Login**...Enter your password please *****  
  
Password accepted!  
  
Elk logs in  
  
"Hello everybody" Says the system admin who obviously decided to take a  
stroll  
  
"Now what?" Elk says under his breath  
  
"A new contest has been posted, please check the board for more info" and  
with that the admin logs out Mia logs in "Why hello Elk dear"  
  
"Hey Mia!" Says Elk who's in a good mood now  
  
"Did you catch the new contest?" Mia says  
  
"Nah, I wasn't in the mood for that stuff" Elk replies  
  
"Elk, why haven't you been in a good mood lately?" Mia says curious  
  
"Just problems in real life.." Elk says  
  
"I cant remember my day...Well anyway lets go to that contest ^_^" Mia says happily  
  
"Alright I guess" Elk says back  
  
Mia and Elk warp to the contest field  
  
"Are you here to play the aromatic grass contest?"  
  
"AROMATIC GRASS!" Mia and Elk yell together  
  
"Yes aromatic grass...you must beat the dungeon without using healing Items or healing magic, the winner will receive 100 aromatic grass items"  
  
Mia and Elk' eyes light up  
  
"We are going to win!" Mia and Elk say together  
  
"I don't think so" Natsume and Piros walk out of the shadows "We are an awesome team that can't get beaten" Natsume says  
  
"I wonder how they got paired up..." Elk mumbles under his breath "The teams are, Elk and Mia, Natsume and Piros annnd Balmung..." the system admin says  
  
Mia looks at her opponents in disgust "Could they be any worse?"  
  
"Alright, the contest will start in 3-2-1 GO!"  
  
All the contestants run as fast as they possible can  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Elk hurry up!" Mia pesters Elk  
  
"Mia...we are only a little behind Balmung...let me just rest a little" Elk replies  
  
"Natsume and Piros just took a rest and we found their DEAD bodies when we caught up to them!" Mia pesters Elk even more  
  
Elk gets up "Alrighty lets go Mia!"  
  
Mia and Elk continue down to the last floor  
  
Balmung looks back and sees them "Mia...Elk...I'll finish you the hard way if you don't quit..."  
  
"LETS GO!" Mia yells with her sword raised  
  
Balmung and Mia run at each other with chaotic faces  
  
"DIE!" Mia yells  
  
Balmung twirls over Mia and lands behind Elk  
  
"I'll just take out the weak one" Balmung says with a grin  
  
Balmung kills Elk  
  
"NOOOOO!!" Mia says while falling to her knees  
  
The system administrator warps in "I'm sorry, one of your party members has been killed, you will be warped to Mac Anu ^ immediately. The system admin warps away with Mia and Elk  
  
Mia walks down to a bench and sits  
  
"Mia...I'm sorry for dying, we were so close to winning...I guess I ruined it all didn't I?" "No Elk...Its OK, I just shouldn't have brought you" Mia says sarcastically "Oh boy that makes me feel better, G'Night" And with that Elk warps out "Heh...He's a good kid..." Mia warps out  
  
Chapter 2//End 


End file.
